Hero
by bowsie22
Summary: Chuck Bass was Nate Archibald's hero. WARNINGS slash and mentions of non-con Chuck/Nate Oneshot!


**Summary** Chuck Bass was Nate Archibald's hero. One shot!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings** Slash, mentions of non con

**Rating** PG-13

**Hero**

Nate closed the hotel door behind him, mindful of the man sleeping on the bed. He hated this. He hated his father. God damn Howard Archibald. He sweetened his business deals with his son, offering the young man to the CEOs of a company or the CEOs's son for one night. Nate hated it. He was a high class hooker. And these men were all old, fat CEOs. Not young, attractive ones, like Chuck Bass. God, Nate wanted Chuck. The man was sarcastic, antagonistic, emotionally shut off and the best friend Nate could ever ask for. Pity Nate's feelings went beyond friendship, while all Chuck wanted was Blair. He sighed. He was tired and sore and he had school in three hours. God, he hated his life.

* * *

Chuck looked over at his dozing friend. Nate Archibald asleep in class? Alert the press(or Gossip Girl) Still, Nathaniel has been acting odd, he mused to himself. Tired, grouchy. He acted, well, like Chuck. It was worrying. And slightly bothersome. The bell rang and Nathaniel jolted awake.

"Wha'?"

"Wakey wakey Nathaniel. We have more classes for you to sleep through."

"I slept through the whole thing? "

"Yes. Are you alright?"

Chuck looked into Nate's eyes, his most expressive features. They were blank. Just empty, blue pits. Chuck frowned. He'd always liked Nate's eyes. They were always bright and happy. He didn't like this Nate.

"Anyway Chuck. What are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with the family."

"Family?"

"You know. Me and Bart. Oh, and an old friend of dad's."

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Some CEO called Donnocha Suillebhan."

"What?"

"He's Irish."

Nate tensed. He knew that name. He'd slept with that man last month.

"So, what are you doing Nathaniel?"

Nate was meeting with the CEO of a company that his father was meeting with tonight, in the usual hotel room. He'd have a couple of drinks and then, he'd have sex with an aging, balding CEO.

"Oh, you know. Quite night in."

The lie slid seamessly off his tongue.

* * *

Chuch was quite at dinner that night, as his father's friend got drunker and drunker. It was quite entertaining.

"Charles, are you alright?"

Chuck looked up, the question shocking him.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Fine. Just thinking."

"About Nate? You're always thinking about him. Sometimes I think you love him more than Blair."

Chuck stopped short at that. Nate? Did he love Nate? True, he couldn't imagine a life without Nate in it, but love?

"I knew a Nate."

Chuck barely looked at his father's friend. The man was so drunk, he was swaying and could barely be understood

"Young lad. About 16 or 17. Archibald was his father I believe. Owned some company."

Chuck was confused.

"You know Nathaniel Archibald?"

"Oh, yes. Very well in fact."

"How do you know him?"

"I signed a contract with his father. Archibald Senior sweetened the deal with his son. One night with the kid and I signed that contract. He was so tight and responsive."

Chuck nearly collapsed. Harold was whoring his son out? Bart stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. It''s always the night before a meeting in the Hilton Hotel, Presidential Suite."

Chuck stared at his plate. The Captain had a meeting tomorrow and Nate was acting weird today. Oh God. He was meeting someone tonight. Chuck shot out of his chair.

"I have to go to the Hilton. Nate is there tonight."

He ran out, leaving Bart with his friend. This man had knowingly slept with a minor, his son's best friend. A boy who didn't deserve that. He'd deal with his friend and then deal with Howard Archibald.

* * *

Nate sat on the edge of the bed, whiskey glass in hand. They hadn't done anything yet, but the man was staring. God, even his eyes made Nate feel dirty. He shivered as the man ran his hands up his sides. A knock on the door had him jumping up from the bed. The older man smiled at him.

"I'll get that. Why don't you take off your clothes?"

Nate felt his upper lip curl in disgust. Still doing this made his father happy, so he'd perservere. He stood up and removed his shirt. He could ear voices, including a familiar voice threatening to tell the police about pervy old men having sex with minors.

"Don't you dare!"

"Chuck? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you. What else do I ever do? Put your shirt back on and let's go. I hit the guy pretty hard, but he has a thick skull."

Nate followed Chuck back to his car, still not really believing all this.

"How did you find out where I was?"

"Your father had dealings with our guest. He bragged about you and told us you were here."

"Why did you come?"

"Nate, you are...God. This won't be easy. You're my best friend. You always have been, but recently I've wanted more."

"More?"

"Yes, more. Nathaniel Archibald. I love you."

Chuck wrapped an arm around Nate's waist and pulled his closer. The younger man rested his head on Chuck's shoulder.

"I love you too Charles Bass."

"Don't call me that."

Nate giggled.

"Sorry."

He looked into Chuck's brown eyes and slowly moved closer. As their lips met, thoughts flashed through Nate's mind. What would his father do? What about Blair? Was this really happening? Chuck was mainly thinking about ways to kill Nate's father as he pressed the younger man into the seat. Nate pulled away.

"You, Chuck, are my hero."

Chuck merely smiled softly at the younger man and pulled him into his arms.

"And you are my damsel then. A very pretty damsel, who can always depend on your hero."

He moved down for another kiss and resolved to forget about Harold Archibald. Tonight was about Nate and Chuck and their love. And keeping Nate safe, which was now Chuck's job. Hey, no one ever said being a hero was easy, especially with a trouble magnet like Nate. Still, he couldn't help but think, as he looked down at his smiling, flushed lover, the rewards were more than worth it.

* * *

**A/N** Wow. My first GG story. Sorry if the characters were a little OOC, it's my first GG like I said. R&R please


End file.
